


First Name Basis

by bookdoof



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Peter, Fluff, Gen, Innocent Peter, Mr. Stark, NOT RELATED TO ENDGAME, No Endgame Spoilers, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookdoof/pseuds/bookdoof
Summary: Peter addressed everyone with their first name except Tony and Tony really wants to know why considering he's known the kid longer.





	First Name Basis

"Clint, can you stop crying." Bucky asks annoyed.

"No."

"Why not?" Bucky asks.

"Because Peter is being a meanie."

"It isn't my fault Bucky. He's just crying because I beat him at Mario Cart, I cannot help that I am superior to him." Peter says from the couch.

"He has a point, he is superior. But he might need to stop hanging out with Loki." Tony says walking in with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Hi, Mr. Stark!"

"No, he for sure got that from hanging out with me." Harley says from beside Peter.

"We are not going to argue about where Peter got a personality change." Bucky says before muttering, "I am too old for this."

"I'm sorry Clint, I was just kidding you're the superior being." Peter apologizes, he was just kidding but couldn't help but feel that he hurt Clint's feelings.

"Now Peter lies. I do not like the new him." Natasha says taking the controller Peter had been playing with and starting a game with Harley.

"This is why Peter is my favorite in the tower." Clint says getting down from where he was pouting on top of the refrigerator. 

"Whatever, we all know that I am Peter's favorite so it doesn't matter." Tony says. "Wanna go to the lab?"

"Sure, Mr. Stark."

"Wait! Peter is Stark really your favorite?" Clint calls after them but they pretend not to hear.

"Hey, I know you can hear me! You have super hearing! Peter!" 

The duo was already in the elevator and heading down to the lab.

"You are my favorite Mr. Stark."

"Well, I would hope so. We'd have to check and make sure nothing was wrong with you if you said anyone else." Tony says and Peter laughs.

They began working on separate projects each for their superhero counterparts but an issue was nagging Tony.

"Hey kid?"

"Yeah?" Peter says without looking up.

"Why do you call everyone else by their first names but you call me 'Mr. Stark'?" 

"Oh, because I just really respect you, not that I don't respect the others because I do! It's just it's different with you. You've been my favorite for a long time and just knowing you in such capacity is just so surreal. I don't really know how to explain it." Peter stumbles out.

"And also because he's scared that he'll accidentally call you dad if you doesn't make a conscious effort to call you Mr.Stark" Harley says from across the room without stopping what he was working on. Peter freezes. He was worried that Mr. Stark wouldn't want to be his mentor anymore or think that he was a weird kid with daddy issues.

"It's rude to interrupt a conversation and also eavesdrop." Peter says hoping he could sidetrack the conversation far away from where it was headed.

"Sorry, I've been an orphan too long. I've forgotten my manners, whoops." Harley replies.

"You aren't an orphan idiot, Mr. Stark and Pepper are your parents." Peter says with no jealousy. 

"Alright, Harley can you leave? We're having a moment." Tony says and Peter's heart drops.

"No, it's fine I should probably head out anyways, you know be the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." Peter says with an awkward laugh.

"You can after dinner, let's just talk first." Tony says before looking over at Harley.

"Bye." The other boy says smiling at the glare he received from Peter.

"You think of me as your dad?" Tony asks once Harley had left.

"Yeah." Peter says looking down, refusing to meet Tony's eyes.

"So that's why you called me Mr. Stark? So you wouldn't call me dad?" Peter nods and Tony begins to laugh. Peter finally looks up.

"I know it's ridiculous and weird and I understand if you don't want me to come over anymore-"

"Kid, kid. None of that. I enjoy having you around, I think of you as my kid. Haven't you noticed I literally call you 'kid'?"

"Well yeah, I just figured you called me that because I'm well, a kid."

"Your too smart to be called a kid, lest it be when I'm showing affection."

"So does this mean, you'll take all the kid protocols out of my suit?" Peter asks hopefully.

"No. You still are a kid in regards to physical limits."

"I'm literally a super human, I am stronger than any average adult. I'm stronger than Steve and Bucky and they're super humans too!"

"Don't care. You will always be my kid. Come to think of it, I might keep the protocols on forever." Tony says walking to the elevator as dinner was always at seven, and mandatory, and it was 6:57.

"Dad, no fair!" Peter whines and follows him. Tony responds by pulling him into a hug and ruffling his hair.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
